Broken Bird
by 1Bat-A-Rang1
Summary: When Robin asks Kid Flash to go on patrol in Gotham things seem awfully quiet. The night suddenly takes a turn for the worse as one of them is given a fatal wound. With only three minutes what will occur when they cannot be saved. It's a deathfic, nonslash. Please don't flame.


**Rated T for tiny bit of a harsh death. No Slash. Death Fic. ONE-SHOT**

**It's my first one-shot and they characters may be a little ooc.**

**I have been into Young Justice for a while and now I am writing a Robin deathfic.**

**Since Romani is just a spoken language I will be using Romanian with google translate. But from previous experience I know that it can be inaccurate. So I apologize ahead of time. I'll put what it's SUPPOSED to mean.**

_**Broken Bird**_

It was just another dark night in Gotham. Robin had asked Kid Flash to join him on patrol. The dark night himself had been across town dealing with the 'Joker'. The last time Robin had dealt with the Joker, Robin had been seriously injured and traumatized. But what Batman didn't know was that he wasn't going to face the Joker tonight, but a little birdy was.

October 30 11:00 PM

"Dude! That Halloween party was epic!" Kid Flash cheered

"Focus. We're supposed to be patrolling, not talking about a totally asterous party!"

Kid Flash was shocked. The English butchering fun loving, pal telling him to focus?

"Chill KF" Robin almost yelled, "We'll talk about the party kicking some bad guy butt!"

11:55

Robin and Kid Flash were BORED. There had been zero crime and it was quiet. Wait, too quiet.

Then Robin and KF heard Batman screaming through the comlink.

"Robin! Joker...not here...go...to..BatCave...He's behind... roof... location!"

It sounded like Batman was struggling. Was he fighting? and losing? It would take a whole army to bring Bats down.

Before Robin or Kid Flash could say anything, A loud evil laugh could be heard from behind them. They turned around swiftly and Joker stood around five feet behind them.

"Let's play a game." He said "Oh I know! How about Birdie-Sings?"

Joker ran towards the Boy Wonder as many goons rushed to fight Kid Flash.

_"Of course I get the goons."_ Kid Flash thought to himself as he fought the guys in front of him.

He didn't see the one who would grab him from behind.

He didn't see how to wouldn't be able to escape.

All he seen was how Joker beated Robin with a crowbar. His screams replayed in his mind. The only time Robin would plead for a villain to stop would go unheard.

He didn't see how they snapped his ankle.

They threw his on the ground and left, as if that was their job. He crawled to where the Joker was holding Robin.

Joker held a knife to Robin's throat as Robin screamed "Nu! Te rog oprește-te!" (1)

"Sorry Birdie-Bird, I have no idea what you're saying." Joker teased as the very sharp knife moved closer.

"Voi face orice !" (2) Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kid Flash barely got to his feet, well foot, when the joker slit Robin's throat. VERY deep.

Joker dropped Robin and ran off saying "Ah, now THAT was fun! By the way happy Halloween."

Kid Flash limped to Robin and held him in his arms. Tears were rolling down his face as well as Robin's. There was so much blood. It seemed so endless. It was 11:57 and they knew that Robin was going to die at midnight. As Robin was trying to breathe he was gurgling.

He manages to get out the words "Wally... You were my best friend."

Wally burst into tears at this remark. His best friend knew he was dying.

11:58

Batman was alerted but he wouldn't come in time.

"Dick, we'll get you through this Bats will save you!" Kid Flash said trying to reassure himself more than Robin.

"Hey, don't get traught." Robin replied

11:59

Robin's gurgling only intensified. Kid Flash's tears multiplied. Their masks we're peeled off. Time seemed to go slow. If only it could go even slower.

12:00

Dick gasped for breath. Wally only held him closer.

"You were only thirteen, you had so much life to live." Wally cried

Dick's blood stained his uniform as it is no longer yellow and red,_ just red_. Robin nodded as he took his last breath. His eyes then showed emptiness. His chest stopped moving up and down. His pulse slowly died and Kid Flash never felt so alone.

He couldn't help himself as he screamed "DICK! Dick! No!"

Robin's death was inevitable but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. He was now missing a piece of his life. His teammate. His best friend. He no longer wanted to dress up on Halloween. He no longer wanted to celebrate with his team. As there was nothing to celebrate.

**I came up with this at lunch at my school because I had nothing else to do so I have a feeling that more one-shots will come. Please no flames. I do recognize that it is not the best quality and that the style may be confusing but I had literally finished at 11:29 PM. Thinking about changing the title to traught but i'm not sure. I apologize if the Joker seems rushed but I have NO idea on how to write him as well as others. Truthfully it was rushed.**

One last thing: I was Pixilena but my user is now 1Bat-A-Rang1 for the ntended Robin pun

(1) Nu! Te rog oprește-te!: No! Please stop!

(2) Voi face orice !: I'll do anything!


End file.
